Oneshot: A Birthday to remember!
by Shaylex-Cosplay
Summary: Oneshot. A little piece I wrote for my great friend and keyblade brother Kale's birthday including all the OC's in the Light Protectors tag! All the characters in this story apart from Ashley belong to my amazing friends who created these for this tag!


A/N: Good [Insert time of day here] to all my followers and friends. I hope you are all having a wonderful day. Now, there is a reason why I am posting this little one-shot story. Because it is my very good friend and keyblade brother Kale's birthday today! Now if you don't know who Kale is, he is the creator of the character Keval in my story: A New Destiny. And because it is his birthday, I decided to write this little piece to say, Happy Birthday Kale! I hope you enjoy it. Please note that this story is not canon to my original story and I will bring you the next chapter of A New Destiny out soon. Also a big thanks to my friends in the Light Protectors tag: Dandelion, Mojie, Aya, Wheels, Dennis, Rosie, Knightmare, Lace, Calcifer, Kaora and Kale for their support and for allowing my character Ashley to interact with their OC's ad to bring them together in this small Kingdom Hearts universe. Now without further ado. Enjoy the story!

* * *

Ashley and her friends were all hiding in the little apartment that Keval and Cetus shared in Daybreak Town. Everyone apart from Cetus and Keval was there. But they had a good reason. "They're coming!" Laci's voice could be heard as Ashley saw her lilac and pink two-toned hair duck under the window. Ashley held her breath. She had been planning this for months now. She crossed her fingers and hoped that he would love it. The door to the apartment unlocked and in walked Cetus and then Keval.

"Thanks for suggesting we go for a walk Cetus! It was pretty great." Keval said. Cetus smiled and turned on the lights. That was the cue for them all to jump out.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted as the lights flickered on, making Keval jump out of his skin. The apartment had been decorated with balloons, streamers, banners and a large sign saying Happy Birthday was hung up. On the table to Keval's right, all sorts of food lay there and a giant cake with 25 candles in it. And on the table to his left, a pile of presents stacked up high.

"Happy Birthday Keval!" Ashley said smiling. Keval smiled and instigated a big group hug.

"Thanks, guys. But you shouldn't have gone to all this trouble for just me?"

"Hey, it's your birthday. Of course, we have to celebrate." Ray said smiling.

"Besides. It was all Ashley's idea." Mojie added, causing Ashley to blush lightly. Keval smiled at her.

"So that's why you and Cetus were talking earlier. You wanted me out of the house so you could set this whole thing up!" Keval realized, placing both of his hands on his hips and looking down at the blonde. Ashley giggled.

"Well, I wouldn't have been able to pull it off if these guys hadn't helped. Ray and Mojie helped to put all the decorations together, Rocco and Rylan were looking out to make sure you guys didn't come back early. Cetus was, of course, the distraction. Vesha and Cosette worked on the cake, Solas and Tenebrae worked on getting the music together for the party and Laci and I helped clean the place up and get the gifts here. It was a team effort." Ashley explained. She didn't want to take all of the credit for this party. Still, Keval pulled her into a long hug.

"Thank you." He whispered in her ear, making her blush even more. She cleared her throat as Keval let go of the hug and the party started. For the rest of the afternoon. The 11 friends ate, drank, danced and play games to celebrate Keval's birthday. Then he opened up his gifts. Cetus gave him a towel that he was able to carry around because she always liked to throw water over him when he was being too cocky. Ray and Mojie clubbed together to get him some new black pants as his old ones were beginning to get scruffy. Laci gave him some strange looking mushrooms that came from Wonderland. Solas gave him a scarf as it was getting close to winter now. Vesha made a charm that looked like a lightning bolt, which he hung onto his apartment keys. Rocco got a matching hat to go with the scarf Solas had gotten him. Tenebrae got Keval a training dummy to practice on in his spare time because 'he needed the extra practice' to which a quick wrestling match between the two rivals ensued. Rylan gave him a can of nuts, but when Keval opened it, a bunch of confetti burst from it. And Cosette gave him a keychain that turned his keyblade into a balloon animal. Everyone laughed and joked. And then Ashley stepped forward with her gift. It was neatly wrapped in a box with red wrapping paper and a black ribbon tying it together.

"Happy Birthday Keval." She said sweetly as she handed him his gift. Keval smiled tore the wrapping paper off and opened the box. Inside, was a jacket. It was mainly black but it had streaks of red up by the shoulders and near the pockets near the bottom of the jacket. The inside of the hood was red with black outlines. Keval smiled as he took his camouflage hoody off to reveal the white t-shirt underneath and tried on the jacket. It fit him surprisingly well, especially seeing as he was quite large from all the training he did.

"Thank you. All of you for today. It means a lot!" He said as he took the jacket off and put it back into the box. He hugged every one of them. Then the group of them sat on the roof as Laci and Tenebrae had arranged a fireworks display for them to watch. I'm pretty sure Keval would've said that this was the best birthday ever. And there were hopefully many more to come in the future with his friends. The Light Protectors.


End file.
